Transfer To America
by Fluffyemorabbit
Summary: A new program is being introduced to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Fifth year students will be going to an American wizarding school for the year. They'll have to get used to new customs and classes that are extremely different than at Hogwarts. The Brits will be introduced to a whole new world.


The first years had just finished getting sorted, when Professor Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement.

"Quiet down, please, quiet down. Now this year we have a special program for the fifth years. You will not be going to Hogwarts this year." Dumbledore started, but was interrupted by outraged cries from the students. "Quiet please! Now, as I was saying, fifth year students won't be attending Hogwarts this year. They will be transferring to a school in America for the year." Again, Dumbledore was interrupted. "Please, students! The trip has been approved by all of your guardians, so there is no excuse to not go. You will depart tomorrow by portkey to New York, so please report to my office at 8 o'clock to receive your groups and locations. Now I would like to welcome the headmaster from The Academy of Magic."

The doors of the Great Hall opened, and in came a woman with dark brown hair and hazel eyes.

She walked up to the podium, and Professor Dumbledore asked her to introduce herself.

"Hello, Hogwarts. My name is Addison Montgomery, but you are to call me Principal Montgomery. And I know what your probably thinking. 'why not headmaster?' Well, things are a little different in America, but I'll explain that in a minute. So, you fifth year students will be joining my school, for the school year. You are expected to try your hardest in all the classes, and to get along with the students. There are some major changes in America with schooling. You address me as principal, and we have an assistant principal, which is equivalent to your deputy headmistress. Also, instead of addressing the teachers as 'professor', you address them as Mr. or Ms. You will also notice some differences in dress code. We don't have a uniform, so you can where your own clothes, as long as they aren't too revealing. At the Academy, there are no houses, we just sort everyone by grade level. Each grade has their own section in the top 3 floors. Our grade levels will probably be the biggest difference to you. Here, you start school at age 11 in first year, and finish at 17 in seventh year. At The Academy, schooling starts at age 4."

"Age four?" Hermione exclaimed. "That's incredibly early! How advanced do you think they are?"

"They must be extremely advanced," Harry said a bit nervously.

"At four, students start pre-school. Then you go to Kindergarten, then 1st to 12th grade. After 12th grade, you enter what we call college. College isn't required, but it is encouraged, especially if you want to get a good career. Your college years vary on what major you choose, or what subject your desired career is. For example, if you want to be a teacher, you would only have to take five years of college. If you want to be a healer, however, you need to go to college for four years, and then medical school for eight years. So, in total, the average amount of time of a students education is about eighteen years.

"We also offer classes that are not offered here, such as muggle classes and physical education, which you will all be required to take, so we can broaden our knowledge of the muggle world. We also offer sports like quidditch, quadpot, and muggle sports, such as american football, soccer, baseball, basketball, and many more. I think that's enough droning on and on! If you have any questions, more will be explained tomorrow upon your arrival." Principal Montgomery concluded.

"Thank you so much, principal," Professor Dumbledore started,"Now, fifth years, I expect you to all be on your best behavior. Ah! One more announcement! Next school year, we will be housing the American wizards from the same year as you, I believe grade 10. Good night students, and have a wonderful year!"

Hermione, Harry, and Ron walked back to Gryffindor tower, talking about the transfer.

"This is so exciting!" Hermione exclaimed,"We can learn so many new things, and I bet they have a huge library selection with all the classes they offer!"

"That's all Hermione is worried about, is books. I want to know why they start so early! Will they be more advanced than us?" Ron asked.

"Possibly, but I'm not sure. What's the matter Harry?" Harry had been quiet the whole time, with a slightly worried look on his face.

"I'm just not too excited to have a whole school freak out over me, not with that many people. It'll be overwhelming." Harry explained.

"Don't worry, mate" Ron said.

They arrived at the common room, and headed to their dorms to sleep.

In the Slytherin dungeons, nobody was really happy.

"I hope they're not a bunch of muggle-lovers." Draco Malfoy sneered. He didn't want to go to America. He heard people there were rude and uneducated. **(A/N No offense to America, as I am from America, but unfortunately there are some Americans like this)**

"Don't worry Draco, we'll put them in there place," Blaise Zabini said, a friend of Draco.

"Yes, I'll show those American girls what a real lady is!" Pansy exclaimed, earning an eye-roll from Draco. He knew that there was no way Pansy could show them how to be a real lady, as she wasn't one herself.

"All I know is that hopefully the mudbloods will know there place, and know that we are better than them," Draco said, just before going to his dorm and going to bed.

In the morning, every fifth year was lined up outside of Dumbledore's office to floo to America. They were bouncing around, excited to see a new school, and to meet new people. Finally, Dumbledore opened his office, and called out students names and told them where to go for their portkey.

Unfortunately, Harry, Hermione, and Ron ended up in a group with Draco, Pansy, and Blaise, along with Lavender Brown. They were to meet at the lake, where an old boot should be to get them to America.

They all walked out to the lake, and stood waiting for the signal to hold on. "So, Potter. I bet you're happy to find new people to worship you." Draco sneered.

"Shut up Ferret," Hermione said, defending her friend.

"Watch who you're talking to mudblood," Draco spat.

They got the signal, and touched the boot and immediately felt as if they were being squeezed through a tube. When they landed, they opened their eyes to see that everyone else had arrived, and were all looking in awe at a huge building. It was in the shape of a cylinder, all made of glass. It was very different than Hogwarts. It looked more...high tech, which was surprising considering how old fashioned Britain was.

They saw Principal Montgomery outside of they main doors, waiting for them. "Welcome students! Now, if you would please follow me, there are some of my students that are going to give you a tour of our school."

They followed the principal into the building, and many people gasped. It was an amazing building. The walls and stairs were a sleek white, and off to the side was an elevator, with windows instead of walls. There were comfy looking blue couches seated around tables with games and books, and even what looked like a small store across from the elevator. It was amazing.

When they walked in, some of the students stood from the couches and walked over. There were seven people, guys and girls, who looked to be about fifteen. They stood by Principal Montgomery, waiting for instructions.

"Alright, you will have one of my students assigned to each group, and they will show you around the school. First, though, you will sit with your group at one of the tables and talk for a few minutes to get to know each other better, and tell any concerns." The principal started naming people and pointing to groups, until finally she reached Harry's group. "Alright, Savannah is going to show you guys around!"

The group from Hogwarts assessed the American. She looked like a punk. Her hair was cut to her shoulders, and was shaggy and colored dark purple. She was wearing a shirt that said 'Kill Barbie' **(Does anyone get the reference? I couldn't resist)** with a leather jacket over that. She had on tight, ripped up black jeans and combat boots that went almost up to her knees, with studded bracelets and a choker. She also had multiple piercings in her ear, cartilage, and a nose and lip ring. Hermione was surprised that she was allowed to wear that at school.

"Alright, follow me to the couches." Savannah said. She had a slight Southern accent. They sat down, with Savannah in a chair across from them.

"I'm Savannah Hill, and I'll be giving you a tour of the school."

"Where are you from? You don't sound like you're from New York," Hermionw questioned.

"I'm from Texas."

"Why are you going to a school in New York then?"

"This is the only magic school in America, and The Academy is the best in the world." Savannah answered.

"Not the best in the world! Hogwarts is better than this place." Draco said with a sneer on his face. "I bet this place is full of mudbloods."

Savannah raised an eyebrow. She wasn't liking this kid. "And who are you?"

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He said it as if he was the most important person in the world.

"Calm down kid, you're not James Bond," Savannah said. Hermione and Harry snorted. Draco glared at them. "Alright, everyone else tell me your name's." She came up with a comment for each of them.

"Ron Weasley." "Sounds like weasel"

"Hermione Granger." "Weird first name."

"Pansy Parkinson." "You're named after a flower and another word for coward."

"Blaise Zabini." "Sounds like zucchini."

"Lavender Brown."

Savannah snorted. "Your parents named you after two colors?" She looked at Harry, and waited for him to introduce himself. When he still hadn't said anything, Savannah said, "So, I guess you don't have a name?" He looked at her, shocked along with everyone else.

"You don't know who I am?" he asked.

"Obviously not, or I wouldn't of asked." she said.

"I'm Harry Potter."

The Hogwarts students waited for a gasp and a look of awe, but they never got them. "That's great. How was I supposed to know your name?"

"You don't know who he is? He defeated you-know-who!" Ron said.

"Oh, you mean that Voldemort guy?" Savannah said.

They all gasped. "You're not supposed to say his name!" Hermione said. "It brings bad luck."

"That's ridiculous. What was his deal anyway?"

The Brits were shocked. How could Savannah not know who he was? "He thought mudbloods shouldn't be allowed in the magical world. He was right." Pansy said.

"And what's a mudblood?"

"You don't know what a mudblood is? It's a muggleborn, like Granger over there." Draco said, looking at Hermione with disgust.

"Is mudblood a derogatory term?" Savannah asked. Hermione nodded. Savannah turned to Draco and Pansy. "I suggest you don't use that word here. There are a lot of muggleborns, and they would most likely kick your ass. And you shouldn't be using that word anyway."

"I can use whatever words I like, muggle-lover. I'm pureblood, so you are beneath me. Now apologize." Draco smirked.

Savannah leaned forward, a dangerous look in her eye. "Excuse me?"

"I said, apologize," Draco's smirk grew even bigger.

Savannah grabbed the front of his shirt and roughly pulled him toward her. "I will beat the shit out of you. If you ever treat me like that again, I'm going to shove your head so far up your ass that you're going to be screwing yourself from inside out." Draco's smirk disappeared and his eyes widened.

"Now, now Savannah, don't be threatening the new students after only ten minutes." a voice said. The Brits turned around to see a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Shut up, Christopher. This guy was being an asshole."

"Don't get on her bad side guys. She'll beat you up. She sent a kid to the nurse's office last year." with that, he left. The Hogwarts students looked at her a little warily.

"Well, come on, I'll give you the tour."

 **A/N Short chapter, but hopefully the other one's will be longer. I'm really new at writing fanfiction, so criticism is appreciated!**


End file.
